A mold for continuous casting of a rollable steel flanged billet (or profile or structural shape) having a web and two flanges for making a steel beam or girder (i.e. a finished structural shape) is known which comprises two cooled side walls extending over the width of the web and the flanges and two end walls determining the thickness of the flanges positioned movably between the cooled side walls.
In a known mold described in German Patent Document No. DE-A1 2 218 408, the steel melt is fed from a tundish through an immersion pouring tube into the region of the web in the mold. To change the flange thickness of the rollable steel flanged billet, the end walls of the cast iron mold are movable between the side walls. A change of the web height and the web thickness is not possible in this known mold. Another disadvantage of this mold is that jamming of the extruded casting can occur as a result of the shrinking of the casting.